brrfandomcom-20200214-history
SOTA prologue
Text There are few truths in the universe that are inarguable, but one is this: our universe will not abide a void, and that empty space always has to be filled in. Even when gravity grows so fierce and great that it rips a hole in reality that threatens to consume time and space, the universe calmly fills that pit in, mending the break, restoring the wound. It does so slowly, and in its own time, and without a single care for the entire worlds it helps or hinders in the process. Loose ends are another kind of emptiness, something that the universe won't allow to remain forever. Like frayed strings, they dangle and sway, but not forever: they always must and always will end in one of two fates. Either they will be sewn back into the great tapestry that they have come loose from, or they will be cut off and destroyed, never to be known by the other strands that they once sought to twine with. If there are still questions, answers must either be given, or eliminated. There is no gray area, only black and white of existence or not. And there are very few things that will willingly allow themselves to simply fade out of existence, buried under the sands of time. There are very few things that will not raise their heads – however meek – and scream to be recognized, to be validated. To try and become part of the grand tapestry once more, to struggle for their rightful place in the story. There is always another story, and there will always be another story. Even if the Void encroaches over all of existence and wipes out everything that was and everything that is, it cannot destroy everything that will be. Worlds spin out of existence today, but in their ashes and embers, new worlds will rise up, new discoveries will be had. Gods die, and new higher powers take their place. And every single person in existence is part of this cycle: whether when we die and our spirits rise to a new plane of existence, or we die and cease to exist, but our remains feed the earth and help new life take hold and flourish. No self-proclaimed king, no matter how powerful, can stop this revival. No Fate can alter this truth. And no hero or villain can halt the cruelty in this cycle. The universe does not care for any of us, but it does not hate us, either: it only continues, dragging all of us into its eternal pull, starting new stories every time another ends. And now the time has come for another new story to begin, because loose ends are screaming to be heard. Three great winters passed, and Ragnarok has come and gone, paving the way to the golden gates of the halls of paradise rebuilt on the other side of the looking glass. Darkness came and went, and purity was formed in the blackest of nights. But that is the past, and now, our new story begins. Top ↑